


Wolfie

by dragonryder94



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Everybody's a werewolf, Fluffy, Insightful toddlers, M/M, Pack structure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-11
Updated: 2012-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-30 23:35:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/337410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonryder94/pseuds/dragonryder94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pack finds a suprise in the forest during one full moon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wolfie

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, be prepared for sweet fluffiness that will most definately give you some cavities :D

Derek could feel it coursing through his veins. The raw power of the full moon running through him. Added with the strength that his pack and his mate gave him, he felt invincible; unstoppable.

Stiles sat next to him, golden eyes watching his mate closely. His Alpha form was just as terrifying as Derek's, but he was less bulky, slimmer and leaner.

The Betas; Scott, Danny, Allison, and Lydia flanked them, while Jackson, the Omega sat behind them slightly.

Derek watched the moon rise, and when it was in the center of the sky he threw his head back and howled. The rest of the pack joined in, and they all ran in separate directions. Derek ran a perimeter around his property, giving them space enough to run, but not too much that they would get out of control.

As he looped back around he heard Scott and Danny snapping their teeth and clawing at each other. With his ears perked he loped toward them, hearing a faint heartbeat that belonged to the body they were fighting over. It was a frantic beat, and Derek heard a light sniffling accompany it.

It was no animal.

His nails cut into the dirt as he propelled himself towards the two Betas. They were still in the tree line, fighting over the prey when Derek found them. A flash of his eyes and a snarl was enough to send them scrambling over each other to get away.

Huffing at them he turned and walked out of the trees slowly, moving towards the small body and licking it softly.

It was a little girl, about 5 or 6, with pale blond hair and deep blue eyes. She had tears streaked down her face as she looked up at him. Derek dropped down to the forest floor, resting his head on his paws as he lowered the rest of his massive body to her level. She sniffled quietly and reached out to touch his muzzle as she whispered,

"Wolfie, do you know where my mommy is?" Derek crooned softly and picked himself up, circling her tiny body with his own. She kept on sniffling, but wove her small fingers through his fur and burrowed closer to his warm body.

It was times like this that Derek was extremely glad that he was an Alpha and had a pack like he did. They lived in northern California; it was cold during the winter, even during the day with the sun. At night, it could dip to almost below freezing. So the heat of his furry body was keeping the little girl warm and alive.

He wasn't sure how she got lost, or who she belonged to in the town, but Derek was glad that he'd found her. She would have either frozen to death, or been wolf chow. Either way, not good.

She murmured softly and her heartbeat slowed and her breathing deepened as she fell asleep. It was after about an hour or so that Stiles emerged from the woods, Allison and Lydia at his sides. Their noses pricked up at the smell of the small child, but they were deterred with only a small flash of Derek's eyes.

They turned tail and ran back into the trees, leaving the Alphas alone with the little girl. Stiles huffed softly and walked over to Derek, curling up beside him so that the child was resting between their bodies.

With a soft expression on his face Stiles licked his mate's muzzle lightly, crooning at him as he watched the girl shift again. Derek playfully nipped Stiles' ear, but licked him as well. Their heads rested next to each other as they waited out the night with the girl, happy that they were able to spend time together.

When the sun started to rise Derek nudged Stiles with his nose and looked pointedly in the direction of the house; he needed clothes. Stiles huffed and hauled himself to his feet, lightly nipping Derek before licking him and running off.

The little girl sighed softly when Derek got up and walked into the trees, making sure she couldn't see him if she awoke and looked around. He shifted down to his human form, keeping watch on her from behind a tree, making sure no stray member of the pack would come and try to maul her.

Stiles came running from the direction of the house wearing clothes and carrying a bundle in his arms. Handing Derek the clothes he said,

"What're we gonna do about her?" His eyes lit up as Derek bent over to pull on his shorts and shirt before saying,

"I heard sirens during the night. I'm sure her parents are out looking for her. We'll just say that we found her this morning while we were running." Stiles nodded and Derek stated out toward the girl, but was pulled back by Stiles' hand on his arm and his mate pushing him against a tree and saying,

"I'm kind of pissed that we couldn't do anything last night babe." Derek nodded and said,

"Yeah, me too." They connected their lips and kissed until they were both red in the face and panting slightly. Stiles swatted Derek's ass and the other Alpha growled playfully,

"Oh, you are so getting it when we give this kid back." Smiling cheekily Stiles whispered,

"Promise?" Derek nodded and they kissed once more before their sensitive ears picked up the girls heartbeat quickening.

Her eyes were bleary as she opened them and rubbed the sleep away. Her eyes widened as she took in Derek and Stiles striding towards her. Derek bent down so he was at her level and said softly,

"Hi. I'm Derek, and this is Stiles. Are you lost?" She nodded and said quietly, with tears coming up in her eyes,

"Do you know where my mommy is? And the wolfies? They took care of me last night, and I was safe with them." Derek sighed and said,

"I don't know where your mom is. Hopefully we can find her." He ignored the questions about the 'wolfies' he was hoping that if he didn't bring it up she wouldn't say anything about it. Stiles smiled softly when Derek looked back at the girl and said,

"What's your name?" Wiping her eyes she sniffled,

"Kylie." Derek nodded and said,

"Can I carry you Kylie?" She nodded and clung to him like a vine when he picked her tiny body up off the ground. Stiles smirked and Derek just shook his head, pointing in the directions in which he heard people milling about, searching the woods. As they walked Kylie said,

"Two wolfies came and laid with me last night. They kept me warm, and I felt safe with them. They were nice; and cute too." Stiles had to stifle a laugh at that, and Derek scowled at him over the little girl he was carrying.

Soon, they reached the edge of the forest and a bunch of people stared at them as they walked out. Out of the crowd a woman with the same eyes as Kylie ran towards them and said,

"You found her! Oh, thank God! Thank you so much!" She pulled Kylie away from Derek and held her close, tears and unmistakable thanks in her eyes. She placed a hand on both of their shoulders and walked away, holding her child close.

Derek smiled and wrapped an arm around Stiles, pulling him close and pressing a kiss to his temple. As her mother walked away Kylie looked over her shoulder and waved saying softly,

"Bye-bye wolfies."

Her mother disappeared behind a van and Derek turned to Stiles with wide eyes and the younger Alpha simply laughed, smile lighting up his face.


End file.
